


Red Spots Don't Suit You

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-30
Updated: 1999-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser gets the chicken pox and sends the Consulate into an uproar





	Red Spots Don't Suit You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

(Type a title for your page here)  
This is my first story about Due South. It takes place in the middle  
of the second season as I like the first Ray better. Standard disclaimer  
applied. Wish they were mine. Oh well. Rated G no swearing or stuff  
like that and a brief mention of the Jerry Springer Show (not mine either).  
Medical discrepancy likely but I tried. E-mail to  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
         **Red Spots Don�t  
Suit You**  
  


|   |   |  |  By Rebecca W.  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
  
        Ray Vecchio bounded up  
the stairs to Fraser�s apartment, knocking slightly. He then flung  
open the door and entered. He fully expected to see Benton Fraser up  
and dressed, even at quarter to six in the morning. But Benton was still  
sound asleep with the covers draped over his head.  
        �Benny,  
times a wasting. Bulls final tickets are on sale this morning and I  
need your presence to help me get some.� He said excitedly.  
        Ben let out a slight  
moan to let him know that he heard that from under the covers. �I  
thought you�d be up already and have Deif fed and walked.�  
Ray said walking towards the bed.  
        Ben  
pulled the sheets down off his face and started itching his forearm which  
was covered in red spots. �Sorry, I think something bit me last  
night.�  
        Ray  
was flabbergasted as the sunlight filtered into his apartment and shown  
brightly on his face. Ben�s face was covered in spots also. �Oh  
my God.....�  
        �What�s  
wrong Ray?� Ben stopped itching and looked up at Ray�s horrified  
face.  
        �You look  
like you have the chicken pox. You have had the chicken pox haven�t  
you?�  
        He thought  
for a second. �No.� He said looking quizzically at Ray.  
        �What don�t  
they have chicken pox in Canada?�  
        �Yes  
Ray.� as he looked at his arms legs and feet.  
        �You  
are going to be so ill judging from the amount you have already. I�m  
surprise you aren�t full blown sick yet. I still remember when  
I had them, I was in fourth grade, so I was about ten and well I had  
them real bad too. I was so uncomfortable, I remember not being able  
to.....hey what are you doing?� He watched Benny get up from the  
bed.  
        �Getting  
ready.� Ben said as he slipped into the bathroom and put on his  
trousers.  
        �Benny  
you have a contagious disease. You have to stay inside.� Ray knew  
that wasn�t going to go over well.  
        �I�m  
fine Ray, really.�  
        �Did  
you look in the mirror while you were in there?�  
        �Yes  
Ray.�  
        �Your  
fine because the fever and stuff hasn�t hit yet. Your an infection  
control problem.�  
        �I�ll  
be fine.�  
        �You  
can�t go to work looking like that, you shouldn�t be near the  
Consulate either. The Dragon lady is going to have a fit. You are going  
to be so sick that you won�t due any good being there. I can�t  
even take you to get Bulls tickets with me.�  
        �What  
if its not?� He said straightening the bed.  
        �I  
had them before and so have a lot of my nieces and nephews. Its something  
you won�t forget. Believe me unless you�ve been rolling around  
in poison ivy.�  
        �That�s  
just silly Ray.� He finished putting on his Sam Brown belt and  
fixing his lanyard.  
�Okay ready to go Ray.�  
        �To the doctor�s  
maybe.�  
        �Nonsense  
Ray I�m fine.� He headed for the door as Deif and Ray followed.  
        �There�s no  
talking you out of this, great.� He said throwing up his hands  
as they got into the car.  
        �Since  
you won�t listen tome about staying home then you will have to go  
with me to get the tickets, I need ten. We can only buy 6 each. There  
we can call the Consulate and tell them you are sick and aren�t  
coming in, deal?�  
        �Ray?�  
        �Deal?�  
        �Only if I get real  
sick with a fever.�  
        �Okay,  
then we will go to the doctors.�  
        They  
drove to Union Area to buy tickets for the play-offs. The line was out  
the door. Ray used his power of the police force to butt ahead of the  
line and the windows were finally open. Ray bought the limit on the  
ticket and made Fraser buy them too.  
        �I  
thought you only needed 10, Ray?�  
        �I  
need extras just in case.�  
        �Okay.�  
        �What�s wrong  
with your face?� asked the window attendant as Benton stepped to  
the window.  
        �A  
bad case a acne.� Ray butted in with a smile.  
        Benton  
finished purchasing the tickets. Ray it was really unfair...�  
He stopped mid sentence when he suddenly felt dizzy. �Ray , I�m  
a bit woozy.� He reached to grab the wall to stabilize himself  
, then glided his hand along the wall for extra support.  
        �Time  
to go to the doctors then.�  
        Benton  
changed his tune. �I�m still mostly okay, just a little dizzy.�  
He checked his forehead. It was slightly warm. �See no fever Ray.  
Time to go to the Consulate.�  
        �Fine,  
okay whatever. Be sick.� Ray shook his head, obviously upset.  
        They stopped at the Consulate  
as Benton�s balance was now quite a bit off. �Glad you have  
spots on your face because she would probably think you�ve been  
drinking the way you are walking.�  
        �I�m  
totally fine.�  
        Ray  
gave him a dirty look as they entered the Consulate. In the Consulate,  
Meg was busy doing paperwork at her desk looking a bit distraught. �Good  
Morning Inspector.� Ben said cheerfully.  
        �Morning  
Constable, you are on sentry now.� She said throughly enthralled  
with her paperwork not even glancing up.  
        Ray  
cleared his throat. �Morning Detective.� She again didn�t  
look up.  
        �Umm..  
You really need to look at something.� Ray blurted out.  
        �It  
better be important.� She said finally glancing up. �What?�  
Looking right through Benton.  
        �Are  
you looking at his face?�  
        �Who�s  
face?�  
        �Constable  
Fraser�s� he was getting annoyed at the fact she wasn�t  
paying attention to them.  
        �It�s  
covered in spots!� She looked at Ray �This better not be  
a joke because I don�t think its�s funny, there is just too  
much going on today.�  
        �That�s  
why you are guarding the Consulate.� Ray whispered to Ben.  
        �I assure you sir,  
it�s not.�  
        �What  
on earth are the spots from?� She said getting right to the point.  
�I just got a call that we are having important guess tonight and  
this will not do Constable. Pierre and Manon Daignault are visiting  
for the night and I need some one to show them around Chicago. What  
are they going to think?�  
        �We  
suspect it�s the chicken pox.�  
        �You  
have to be kidding, you have had the chicken pox before, right Constable?�  
        �No, sir.�  
        She shook her head and  
brought her hands to her face. �It can�t get any worse, can  
it. Ray I don�t suppose you could help out with foreign...�  
        �I would love to  
help out foreign relations but if it�s about tonight. I have play-off  
tickets to the Bulls game. With them in the Finals, there�s nothing  
going to keep me from there.�  
        Dizziness  
engulfed Benton as the fever was starting to rise. He got rather shaky  
on his feet as he almost fell over. Ray caught him, stabilized him and  
helped him sit in a nearby chair. �What are they visiting for?�  
They both asked ignoring Ben�s falter.  
        �I  
got news from Ottawa that these important guest will be in town tonight  
and tonight only . They want to do something in Chicago while they are  
here. Obviously he can�t that them anywhere .� She said with  
disgust.  
        �Then  
I guess its up to you.� Ray said with some sarcasm.  
        She  
rolled her eyes. �Yeah just what I need.�  
        Benton  
was feeling worse by the minute. All the color had now drained from  
his face and he felt very weak. He leaned over in the chair to try to  
collect himself closing his eyes as nausea swept through his body.  
        �Isn�t it your  
duty to show distinguished guests around?�  
        �That  
would be logical but I�m leaving for a conference tomorrow morning  
and need time to prepare and get a good nights sleep. So you see I can�t  
detective.�  
        �Pardon  
me .� Benton said as he got up and staggered into the bathroom.  
        They both looked at each  
other. �You need to get him out of here.� She said to Ray.  
�I can�t have a sick Mountie around with all this going on.  
We got to prepare.�  
        Ray  
was just going to say, that�s why you were going to have him guard  
the Consulate when.....Thud! The sound came from the bathroom. �Oh  
my God...what the...� They both ran into the bathroom to see that  
Fraser fell on the floor.  
        �Are  
you okay?� they both said.  
        �I�m...�  
He rubbed his head, he didn�t know what hurt more his head or his  
ego. �Okay.�  
        �Really  
do you like sitting on the bathroom floor after throwing up?� Ray  
said sarcastically. �Is it comfortable?�  
        He  
tried to pull himself up to a standing position but his head was swimming  
as he plopped back down. Both Meg and ray saw him try, so they pulled  
him up and got him to a chair. Fraser was shaking. �Ray I don�t  
feel good.�  
        �Gee  
really? I would think not. Can�t say I didn�t tell you so.�  
        �Could this get  
any worse?� Meg said, �What are we going to do with him?  
He�s unsteady and vomiting.�  
        �That�s  
a nice attitude.�  
        �I  
meant someone should be taking care of him , Detective. He would take  
care of us if we were sick. But both of us are so busy not to mention  
the guests that are coming this evening. My head is starting to ache.�  
        �Why don�t  
you tell the guests not to come, that now is not a good time.�  
        �I can�t anymore  
than me getting out of this conference tomorrow. When they come they  
expect us to be ready.�  
        �Where�s  
Turnbull?�  
        �On  
vacation. He needed this week for a festival in Whitehorse . I didn�t  
ask why. I didn�t want to know. Can�t you take him, have  
him sit at the station or something?�  
        Ray  
thought for a moment. � the station is a horrible idea. Too many  
people and no where to relax. If I were sick I would want to be at home  
with....hey, why not at my house. Frannie would love to take care of  
the Mountie for the night. She�s crazy about him. She�d love  
it.�  
        �That  
might work.� Ignoring the fact that someone else might like Fraser  
because she was too busy thinking. �And you said you have tickets  
to the Bulls game tonight, why not take them there?� It might be  
a good experience for them. If that is you have extra tickets?�  
        �Sure I do. But  
what do Canadians know about basketball? I thought you guys only knew  
ice related sports like hockey and that sport with a broom.....curling.�  
        �Canada has NBA  
basketball teams Ray.� Fraser reminded him.  
        �Don�t  
remind me. It�s bad enough that there are baseball teams there  
too.�  
        She thought  
about mentioning the travesty of all the US hockey teams especially in  
the south but choose to get down to business. �You wouldn�t  
happen to have two extra tickets I can pay you for?� She smiled  
devilishly .  
        �It  
will cost you.� he smiled back knowing wwhat she was talking about.  
        �Wouldn�t that  
be...�  
        �Shut  
up Fraser.� they both said.  
        The  
two left the room to discuss the terms of the ticket sale. �Fair  
enough.� He could hear Ray say as they opened th door.  
        �Okay  
well that�s settled and now about Fraser and Frannie.�  
        �Ray, I�m really  
okay. Just take me home, please.�  
        �You  
are not okay and won�t be okay for awhile, I�m taking you to  
the doctor and then to see my sister. Sorry about inflicting Frannie  
on you but she will try to make you comfortable. Hopefully with her  
clothes on.� he muttered the last part  
        Ray  
made some phone calls to the doctor�s and his house. An apppointment  
was made and there was no answer at his house. �Oh great she is  
probably out with ma shopping.� he put the cell phone away.  
        Ray helped Fraser get  
up as he insisted for the umpteenth time that he was okay and headed  
out the door. Deif trailed along. �I have to stop at the station  
to at least make my presence and where abouts known. Then it will be  
right on time for your appointment.�  


  |    
---|---  
  
        He stopped at the station  
to get some paperwork he needed to fill out and drop off at various places.  
�I�ll be back shorty.� He yelled to Welsh .  
        �You  
better.� He yelled back.  
        At  
the doctor�s they waited for them to call Benton�s name. Benny  
started to itch the bumps on his arm by rubbing the red serge.  
        �Will  
you stop that.�  
        �I  
can�t Ray, its driving me nuts.�  
        �You  
know if you itch that it will get infected and you will get ugly scars.�  
        �Benton Fraser.�  
The nurse called.  
        Benton  
got up and heaed tothe back with Ray following. �Are you okay?�  
        �Ray stop asking  
I�m fine.�  
        �That�s  
not what the doctor�s going to say. � as Ray shook his head  
and sat on the chair next to the examining table.  
        �Put  
this on, the doctor will be with with you shortly.� She said handing  
him the gown and taking his vitals. �Looks like you have the chicken  
pox there.�  
        �I  
told you.�  
        Fraser  
changed quickly and propped himself on the examining table. He looked  
tired and drained. His face was pale behind those red spots as he started  
to itch again.  
        �Stop  
that.�  
        �But  
Ray...�  
        �I  
told you what would happen earlier, you�ll get scars.�  
        The doctor entered and  
looked at him. Right away he said it was the chicken pox, to no ones  
surprise. Dr Jack Landon told him to get plenty of rest and to take  
ibprofen for the fever and to drink plenty of fluids. He would need  
at least a week to recover. �Remember no itching the spots and  
because of your age and severity of this case you may get very ill.   
If your condition worsen or is not improving after 24 hours please see  
me or go to the ER.�  
        �Why  
do you think I was here.� Benton retorted after the doctor left.  
        �Ray was shocked  
that Benny was so nasty. �Benny you aren�t that sick yet.  
You have the potential that�s why you can�t stay alone.�  
        �But that�s  
the only spot I want to be.�  
        �I  
know but we can�t take that chance.�  
        Ben  
scowled at Ray. Ray was not use to the Mounties agitated demeanor.   
He knew it was the fever talking, that Fraser was not use to being sick  
and was hard for him to accept it. As they got into the car Ray called  
his house again. Still there was no answer. He was cursing. �I  
have to get back to the station and I can�t take him there. There  
far too many people there.�  
He thought for a second and drove  
to the Consulate. Its the only place were there was quiet and few bodies.  
        Ray and Benton entered  
the Consulate with Deif following, it was now close to noon and Ray was  
starving.  
        �How  
did you make out at the doctors?� Inspector Thatcher asked.  
        �The chicken pox.�  
Ray answered, �The doctor said he might get real sick so I want  
him to be with someone. If his fever gets too high give him some Ibprofen.�  
        Benton was unusually  
quiet. His eyes lookd heavy as he held on to the wall. �Ray�  
he whispered, �I need to lie down now.�  
        �Can  
you watch Fraser for awhile? I called the house again, there was no  
answer. I have to find out where they went then I will swing by and  
pick him up. I gotta get back to the station. Thanks.� He helped  
Fraser sit down then walked away before she could say anything.  
        �Well  
that�s very nice.� she said sarcastically.  
        His  
eyes were closing, falling asleep upright in the chair as Ray left the  
Consulate. She looked up and just stared at him. How peaceful he looked  
with his eyes shut, looking past the red spots to see the soft features  
of his face. He needs to be more comfortable, she thought, as she contemplated  
the best spot for him. It didn�t take long as she thought at the  
couch in the other room. It would be perfect, as she nudged him awake.  
�Fraser, let�s go somewhere more comfortable.�  
        He  
shook his head yes, Helping him up, he gided his other arm against the  
wall for support. �It�s really cold in here.�  
        �I  
think its the fever, Fraser, it�s comfortable in here.�  
        He finally made it to  
the coach as she then helped him take off his red serge. She found a  
blanket to cover him up in. Sleep came easy to him as she still situated  
the blanket on him then took a seat next to him. The blanket was up  
to his chin so only his pallor face was showing. She sat for several  
minutes, then noticing this wasn�t accompliting much she got her  
work in the other room and got her lunch. She ate and then went back  
to her work. She would have asked him if he was hungry but he was so  
out of it . Periodically, she would check on him as she noticed his  
fever getting worse. She reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle  
of Ibprofen. �Here Frase, take these.� She said handing him  
the medicine and helping him take it.  
        He  
was delirious, so not arguing about taking it. After , he tossed and  
turned a lot and mumbled as he dreamed. She would suddenly look up at  
him as he mumbled. She loved looking at his defined muscles on his upper  
torso. The perspiration on his forehead glistened in the light as it  
wet the tips of his hair. The fever hd broke for the moment , the pills  
must be working. He opened his eyes as he moved ever so slightly to  
another position. His sullen blue eyes met hers. �How are you  
feeling?� She asked lightly touching his face and forehead, she  
realized just how warm he still was.  
        He  
propped himself up a little and looked around. �Where am I?�  
        �Your at the Consulate,  
Constable. Now go back to sleep that�s an order.�  
        He  
lowered himself back down to a more relaxed state as he started to itch.  
�No,no,no you can�t do that.�  
        �But...�  
        �Your making it  
worse.�  
        He turned  
his head. �I feel so lousy.�  
        �That�s  
normal.� she went back to her paperwork to avoid eye contact again  
as she wanted to hug him.  
        �Sorry.�  
        �Sorry for what?�  
She looked up at him.  
        �For  
being sick, and showing up here this morning. I guess I�m making  
a lot of trouble for you. I should have listened to Ray.�  
        He  
could see the genuine caring in her eyes s she spoke. �You�re  
no trouble really.� She paused and continued. �Listen Fraser,  
I do care about you and concern for your....well.....your well being.  
I don�t mean to be harsh as I do but I have this image to keep up.  
I want to tell you that....� She looked away, �I love you.�  
As softly as she could speak.  
        He  
just stared back at her, she looked at him not quite sure what was absorbed  
and what wasn�t. He looked a bit out of it. He slowly closed his  
eyes and fell back to sleep again.  
        The  
phone rang and it was Ray. �Sorry Inspector my mother and Frannie  
are staying out til late tonight, so staying there is out for now. How  
is he doing by the way? Having him clean the Consulate?�  
        �He�s  
been sleeping most of the time. You think I would be that cruel?�  
        �I don�t know,  
you could. Hey if you are just packing , well that�s still an undertaking  
and I don�t know....�  
        �What  
are you babbling about.�  
        �Taking  
him home for abit till I get back from the game.�  
        �But  
I�m his superior officer that wouldn�t look...�  
        �I�m  
doing you a favor you know. Who�s going to care or know?�  
        �Okay, okay I�ll  
take him home.�  
        �Thanks,  
so when is what�s their face coming?�  
        �Oh  
my God, I forgot about them. They�re arriving in about 45 minutes.  
Thanks detective that would have been a major problem is no one was there  
to pick them up.�  
        She  
told him the gate and flight number and a description. �Thanks  
again for reminding me and picking them up.� as Benton stirred from  
his state of slumber.  
        �I�m  
going home now?� he asked in a gentle raspy voice.  
        �No  
Ben, you are coming home with me.�  
        His  
eyes widdened, he had never heard her call him Ben before and what was  
this about going to her place? �What about Deif?� He said  
as Deif was laying on the floor next to the couch as he had all afternoon.  
        �He�s coming  
too.�  
        She wasn�t  
fond of the wolf but she was letting him come too? I must be delirious  
he thought. I can�t really believe she would allow this to happen,  
but he was too weak to argue. She helped him sit upright and grabbed  
his red serge. He looked horrified, �No please, not the serge,  
I�m icthy enough.� He said with his eyes half open and his  
hair now tousled.  
        He  
was limp as a rag doll as the perspiration slid down his face till he  
wiped some of it from his brow. She helped him to his feet after he collected  
himself a bit. He noticed how strong she was for her size as she helped  
him out of the Consulate and into the car. He staggered and swayed some  
as the winds from a cool spring day blew around them. He shivered violently  
as he entered the car and plopped into the seat.  
        After  
entering her house, she changed into something more comfortable, like  
a pair of sweats then pulled out her suitcase to pack. It was supper  
time and she offered Benton something to eat and drink but he wasn�t  
in the mood for anything but sleep. She gave him more medicine and he  
dozed off on the couch. After she finished supper she commented. �I  
wish I could be there to at least greet them instead of sending an American.�  
She said outloud.  
        Benton  
was still on the couch sleeping, or so she thought, wrapped in many blankets.  
The fresh air was too much to take, the chills and shaking wore him out.  
He was half awake and answered her question unexpectedly. �They�ll  
be fine with Ray. Do you know if they like basketball?�  
        �Yes,  
they like all sports, I think most anyway. He wanted to go to some sporting  
event if there was one in town. I�m sure hockey is preferred but  
they aren�t playing.�  
        �Yah  
its been awhile too. May I ask what they are doing in Chicago?�  
        �They are going  
on a vacation to Hawaii. They figure if they stop for awhile, it would  
be better for their bodies to adjust.�  
        �Sounds  
good.�  
        �Hey  
how are you feeling? You�re coherent.�  
        �Like  
I�ve been hit by a mac truck. I�m so weak.�  
        �Are  
you hungry or thirsty?�  
        �No  
food please. A drink would be nice.� He said as the fever broke  
again from the drug.  
        She  
brought him some ginger ale. �Thank you, kindly.�  
        She  
noticedhis cheeks were getting more flush. �You�re getting  
some color back.�  
        He  
stumbled a bit to sit up for a sip. �This is the worse I think  
I have ever felt.�  
        �Just  
rest then.� Continuing to pack.  
        �Thank  
you sir.�  
        �Please  
call me Meg away from the office.�  
        �Thank  
you kindly Meg.�  
        She  
looked at him, liking the sound of him calling her that. She had feelings  
for him from the moment they met. She tried to push him away at first  
so she didn�t have to deal with him but the more she did, the more  
she realized she wanted him. But she was his superior officer and it  
was right or was it? It was something to contemplate. He was, it seemed  
a bit naive to the ways of woman and such matters, thank God for small  
favors.  
        �No,  
I really should be thanking you.�  
        �For  
what?� he said curiously.  
        �For  
your company. I�m not use to having guess over. I think you are  
the first one since coming to Chicago.�  
        �I�m  
some guest. I�ve just lied around and slept.�  
        �Just  
your presence has been fine.�  
        He  
slouched back on the couch and fell back to sleep. She was concerned  
the Ibprofen wasn�t lasting long or that he wasn�t drinking  
that much. She would force him to take a couple of sips every so often.  
        Ray called later to tell  
Meg the great time that was had by all and that her guests were now checked  
into a hotel by the airport already for their flight tomorrow. They  
were sorry they had missed her. He was also droppping by to pick up  
Faser so she could rest peacefully tonight. �I�m ordering  
him to stay away from the Consulate for a week because I�m not sure  
if Turnbull�s had them either.�  
        �Sure  
thing, Inspector.�  
        Ray  
took Benny and Deif to his place for some TLC from ma Vecchio with Frannie  
helping. They were back from their outing.  
        Ray  
stopped at Benny�s apartment to pick up things to make him feel  
more comfortable like pajamas and also food for Deif.  
        Benton  
was still quiet and out of it as they arrived at the Vecchio home. He  
had to drag Benny up the stairs and into the spare bedroom. �I  
suppose I will have to help you out of your clothes too.�  
        Ben  
collasped on the bed without further ado and looked motionless. Ray  
looked at him. �Benny you are too big for me to do this.�  
As he tried to get his shirt off , he ended up just bunching it around  
his upper torso and neck.  
        He  
was completely frustrated. �I�m a cop not a nurse.�   
He said. �MA!!.� he yelled exiting the room.  
        �Mom�s  
asleep stop yelling!?� Frannie said in a loud whisper.  
        �Frannie  
I need your help. I want to make Benny more comfortable but I can�t  
get him undressed.  
        �Frannie�s  
eyes lit up as big as saucers. �I�ll help.�  
        �What  
do you know about it.�  
        �I  
watch Maria�s kids all the time, they are constantly needing changing  
or something. Fraser�s just um..bigger.� She was elated  
inside at the prospect of getting to see him unclothed.  
        �Okay  
fine. Help me get this off of him.� He said directing to the bunched  
up shirt.  
        They both  
worked together to get those red pajamas on, then finally relaxed. �What  
are all those red spots on him and what�s wrong with him?�  
        �Other than the  
usual, he has the chicken pox.�  
        �Chicken  
Pox? Isn�t that mostly a childhood disease?�  
        �Yes,  
unless you didn�t get it as a child. It�s probably a rarity  
in the arctic. Guess we should keep Maria younger kids away.�  
        �They are at his  
mother�s this weekend.�  
        �I  
wondered were they where. Good.�  
        �Ray,  
he doesn�t look so good.�  
        �He�s  
sick.�  
        �I  
know but aren�t you concerned that he didn�t move much when  
we were putting his pajamas on. Shouldn�t he be a little more conscious.�  
        �Maybe he�s  
a sound sleeper?�  
        Frannie  
just looked at him enough to say since when, I heard about the stakeouts.  
�Okay he�s not.� he answered back.  
        That  
scared Ray, as he felt his forehead. �Frase...Fraser.� he  
said patting his face.�  
        Frannie  
came back with a cool washcloth and a thermometer. Sticking the thermometer  
in his mouth she placed the washcloth on his forehead as Ben stirred  
slightly to the relief of Ray. It was now nearing midnight as thermometer  
beeped. �I�m okay Ray.� He said opening his eyes.  
        �Your temperature  
says your boarderline of going tothe hospital.�  
        Frannie  
got some Ibprofen for Ben to take and soon he was sweating indicating  
the fever was going down. He was thirsty and a bit hungry, so they both  
scrambled to find him something. �Just toast please will be fine.  
I can�t stomache anything else.� He said.  
        His  
face was flush but he was still was so weak. He ate four slices of toast  
and some ginger ale. He joined Frannie and Ray in the living room were  
Frannie was watching _Jerry Springer_. �Feeling better?�  
        �Yes, I just hope  
the toast stays down.� He said looking strangely at the show.   
�Is this suppose to be a talk show?�  
        �Yep.�  
answered Ray.  
        �Why  
are they fighting and throwing things?� He plopped himself on the  
couch next to Ray.  
        �This  
Benny, is one of American�s rights, freedom of speach working here.  
A great cultural influence and its produced right here in the windy city.�  
        �Is that....�  
        �Yup, we busted  
her for prostitution a month ago.�  
        �Ray  
this is a horrible show.�  
        �American  
trash airing their dirty laundry publicly, what could be better.�  
        �I personally think  
its interesting. You know if I think I have a problem, I like to watch  
it then I�m glad I�m not one of them and feel better.�  
        �I don�t care  
Frannie.� Ray piped up.  
        �I  
wasn�t talking to you.�  
        Benton  
found himself asleep before the end of the show as Ray and Frannie helped  
him to bed then they both went to bed themselves.  
        The  
night went awful for Ben who found himself half awake and sick to his  
stomache. He tried togo back to sleep but he was getting increasingly  
more nauseous. He sat up and dizziness overwhelmed him. He was confused  
and disoriented as he tried to muster enough balance to stay vertical.  
*He just wished there wasn�t so much snow to trudge throught to  
get to the outhouse* he thought while he was dreaming. *This is some  
cold spell, rubbing his arms to keep warm.*  
        He  
threw up on the floor. *Couldn�t make it too tired.* He bent down  
and almost fell over so he sank to the ground. *Cold so Cold.* He threw  
up in his lap as the taste of bile was present. *Shouldn�t have  
eaten so much bannock.* His head was pounding and was too weak to move.  
*I�ll just take a little nap and continue later.*  
        Ray  
awoke feeling that he had to check on Benny. He ran downstairs and flicked  
on a living room light then entered the room. The overpowering odor  
of emesis hit him. �Oh my God, Benny?�  
        Benny  
was either sleeping or unconscious on the floor of the living room with  
vomit in his lap and on the floor. Ray felt his forehead and shook him  
to wake him up. The repugnant odor was so strong Ray had to leave breifly  
to get some air or he was going to vomit too. He got a bucket and some  
water to clean up the noxious substance on the floor and wipe what he  
could from off of Benny. �Leave me alone Deif.� Benny said  
stirring a bit.  
        �Benny  
it�s me Ray, you are at my house. How are you feeling? Still sick  
to your stomach?�  
        Ben  
shook his head no then held his hand to his head. �Ray, I don�t  
feel so good.�  
        �Really  
I would have never guessed.� he said sarcastically but was glad  
that he did admit he was sick. �You are going to the hospital.�  
        He was almost in tears.  
�Yes Ray.�  
        Ray  
picked him up and sat him in a chair. �I�ll get you a pair  
of sweats buddy, be right back.�  
        �Frannie...  
Frannie I�m taking Fraser tothe hospital.� He poked her after  
entering her room.  
        �That�s  
nice.� She said rolling over and going back to sleep.  
        He  
went back down the stairs and helped Fraser change then loaded him into  
the car. Then they drove to the hospital.  
        �Ray  
I�m going to be...� He said sitting in the passenger seat.  
        �Not in here you  
aren�t.� Ray pulled the car over to let Fraser throw up on  
the side of the road.  
        It  
was about 5 am and the ER was quiet as they entered and Fraser was put  
on a gurney. Vitals were taken and x-rays were ordered. Ray sat in  
the waiting room alone with a cup of coffee in hand. The TV was on and  
there was only infomercials, he was so tired he didn�t care.  
        �Would you like  
to come in?� He heard a voice say and followed it.  
        Benton  
was sleeping again, Ray wished he was curled up next to him. He stared  
at the doctor, his eyes glassy from lack of sleep, as the doctor spoke.  
�Your friend has complications due tothe chicken pox. We took x-rays  
and they showed fluid in his lungs which indicates he�s got a form  
of pnemonia. He also appears to be severely dehydrated which is why  
he�s so disoreinted. I�m going to admit him to get fluids  
and antibiotics in him.�  
        Oh  
great, he thought, I�m too tired for this. He went tothe vending  
machine to get more coffee, hopefully to help him stay awake. There  
was a few people in the waiting room now. A few of them were crying.  
Glad I�m a cop, I couldn�t take the emotional strain, it was  
bad enough that Fraser was here.  


  | Ray collasped into the chair after they got him settled into a room. An IV had been placed in his arm. It was now close to 8 am and he figured his mother would be wondering were her Ramondo was. He decided to get up and find a pay phone.  |   
---|---|---  
  
        �Hi mom.....Benny  
and I are at the hospital....No, no mom its not serious... Benny had  
the chicken pox yesterday and it turned into pnemonia ...I�m fine  
mom just tired...no I want to be here...okay for a few hours ....Bye  
mom.�  
        He walked  
backto the room, he was feeling more awake now, the coffee was finally  
kicking in. To his surprise, Benny was just opening his eyes. �Where  
am I?�  
        �At  
the hospital, you have pnemonia and dehydration.�  
        �Thought  
I had the chicken pox?� he looked at the room and scratched his  
arm.  
        �Stop doing  
that. Do you remember coming here last night?�  
        He  
closed his eyes. �I remember snow, walking, nausea.�  
        �Snow?  
Its the end of May.�  
        �Oh.�  
He said looking at his arm with the IV.  
        �How  
are you feeling?�  
        �Fine  
Ray.� He said.  
        �I  
don�t think so or you wouldn�t be here. I mean are you feverish,  
sick to your stomach, stuff like that.�  
        �That�s  
just complaining.�  
        Ray  
shook his head as he heard his family come strolling down the hall.   
Their loud voices echoed down the corridor. �Oh no, here comes  
the cavalry.� Ray cringed.  
        �Oh  
Benny, are you okay?� His mother and Frannie said and hugged him.  
        His family brought food  
but Benton wasn�t in the mood to eat and was blushing at all this  
attention. Ray decided to leave at that point. �Bye Benny, I�m  
getting some sleep. I�ll be back later.� Knowng full well  
they wouldn�t leave him alone if he didn�t.  
        Sleep  
felt good as he crashed on the bed. He awoke suddenly tothe sound of  
everybody in the house. It was 5pm. Oh my God Fraser. He stumbled  
to his feet, he smelled his mothers cooking and grabbed some as he ran  
out of the house to see Benny. He was starving, he ate as he drove.  
  
        �Hi Benny, you�re  
looking better.�  
        �Feeling  
better too. I ate some supper. How�s Deif?� Benton said,  
holding a crossword puzzle book.  
        �I  
don�t know, I think someone was playing with him when I left.�  
        �Ray did you just  
wake up? You look tired and sort of pale to me.�  
        �Yah,  
I was. You know with going to the game last evening and then coming  
here I was exhausted.�  
        �How  
did they do?�  
        �The  
basketball or the guests?�  
        �Both.�  
        �It was great.   
They had a lot of fun and they won.....� he suddenly stopped. �I�ll  
be right back.� He said bolting to the bathroom.  
        Benton  
could here Ray retching. He came out looking pale and disheveled. �Something  
didn�t sit well.�  
        �I�d  
say not.�  
        �So  
when are they going to let you out of here?� Hesaid changing the  
subject.  
        �Tomorow  
they hope. I�m feeling much better. I�m still a little weak  
but okay.�  
        �That�s  
great Benny.�  
          
        The next day Benny was  
released from the hospital only to fine Ray in bed sick. �Think  
I caught a virus hanging around the hospital run down like that.�  
        �That�s easy  
enough to get.�  
        �At  
least I don�t have the chicken pox.�  
        �I�m  
doing better and finally not itching as bad.�  
        With  
Ray sick he was busy taking care of him and staying away from the Consulate  
as the Inspector told him too. Turnbull got back and was at the Consulate  
on Monday he never had the chicken pox either. He was lost with out  
Fraser there and was calling him all the time. Ray kidded him by calling  
him the Candian version of Erma Bombeck. The Inspector did call to  
see how he was doing.  
        Once  
Benton was back at the Consulate Ray had to laugh when Benton was on  
sentry. He looked funny with those chicken pox scars for a long while.  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
          
  
          
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
          
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
